The American patent application US 2006/0152711 A1 discloses a method and a device for optical chassis measurement in motor vehicles having four measuring devices, which record objects to be measured on the motor vehicle from different perspectives. An attached analysis unit determines the spatial position of measuring points on the motor vehicle from the recorded images. In order to determine the measuring station coordinates, grid lines are provided on a contact area of the motor vehicle as reference features. In addition to the reference features, a mobile inspection feature arrangement having inspection features in the shape of a cube is present. The reference features and the inspection features are recorded by the measuring devices and used for calibrating the measuring station reference system.
The German patent application DE 10 2008 042 024 A1 discloses a method and a device for optical axle alignment in motor vehicles. In this case, measuring panels, which are mounted at the wheels and have optically recordable marks, are detected by two measuring units that each have two stereo camera arrangements. In a referencing procedure, a measuring station reference system is defined for the measuring units using a referencing device integrated into said measuring units. The calibration of the stereo camera systems to each other and the referencing device to the stereo systems is of great importance here.